Cut
by Animelover6000
Summary: One must go through a little pain before they find true happiness and fully enjoy life.
1. Cut

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, only the story and the plot!!!!

* * *

Cut

I went to the bathroom, flicked on the lights and opened the medicine cabin; I began to move bottles out of the way until I finally found what I was looking for, my sharp sterling silver three inch scalpel. I watch as the light reflected off the blade giving off a shine. I closed the medicine cabin and looked into the mirror; I flinch at the sight of myself and look away. Clinching the scalpel I pressed it into my skin, a small scratch appears but I feel nothing. I press the blade harder and deeper into my skin; I let out a sigh when I feel blood seeping out of the wound and into the sink. I can feel all of my pain, sorrow, and worries fade away into oblivion. Why have I not thought to do this before when I was overwhelmed with my horrible and miserable life?

There is a knock at my bedroom door; I poke my head out of the bathroom to glare at the door. Knowing damn well that whoever is on the other side cannot see me. Whoever is on the other side of the door knocks again, then there is a voice, "Kai?" I didn't answer, then that voice came again. "Kai, I know that you are in there. I saw you come up here after dinner; you have been locked up in here since then, what's wrong with you? Are you okay?"

Rei. He is always worried about me, always wanting to know how he can help. I sigh and look back to the mirror, I look horrible; deciding to answer Rei now or never I turn on the hot water tap and began to wash my face and hands. Feeling a stinging sensation on my arm I look down and realize that my arm is still bleeding. I guess that is why I feel so calm; I turn off the hot water tap and turn on the cold then stuck my arm under the running water. The stinging intensifies before it dulls down, after a while I pull my arm from under the water then turn the water off. Dabbing my arm with a towel I walk back into the bedroom and go to my closet. Pulling out my favorite blue and gray long sleeve shirt and putting it on, I walk over to the door and open it.

There Rei stood with his hair unbraided and slung over his right shoulder; hands on his hips he glares at me, waiting for me to say something. For what seems like a long time we just stand there and look at one another. Finally Rei breaks the silence by asking if he could come in, I just grunted and moved to the side. He breezed past me, sat on my bed and waited for me. I closed the door and turned around to look at him. Rei looks me up and down then asks, "Kai are you okay? I'm worried about you; you have been locked up here for the longest time." I don't verbally answer him; instead I give an 'hn' and walk to my dresser.

There is a long silence before I hear him move off the bed and come to stand beside me; he puts a hand on my shoulder and squeezed. "Can I do something, anything, for you Kai? You look a mess; I know a massage technique that will help relax you. Let me give you that just let me do something. I feel so helpless; you're withdrawing into yourself again. We all know how that can't be good."

I looked at Rei before walking to my bed, 'hn'ed, and then laid down. I tucked my head in the crook of my arm and got comfortable before I heard Rei move from my dresser to my bed. I felt the bed dip before I actually felt his hands on my back. He began to massage but then stopped, straddled my hips before his hand began to move again. Hands moving from my back to my shoulders to my neck then back down towards my hips. I moaned into my arm and told Rei to massage the middle of my back. I felt Rei hands press harder into the middle of my back; Rei stopped all movements before leaning forward and whisper in my ear, "Do you think that I can remove your shirt?" I didn't reply for a while before I lift on my elbows and began to take off my shirt. I only took it off so much to where my arms were still in the shirt but it was over my head and my bare chest and back was showing. Laying back down Rei began to resume his massaging, starting at my hips then working his skillful hands towards my shoulders. Hands going towards my arms sliding under the shirt, hands going towards my cuts, hands going towards my secret. Before I could react his fingers brushed over the semi open wound.

Rei hands froze just as my body did. Slowly getting off of my back and off the bed, I could feel Rei stand at the foot of my bed. I slowly lifted my head and looked into the face of Rei. He just stood there expressionless; I got off the bed and stood to my full height, waiting for Rei to say something. There is a very long silence, breathing doesn't even come to mind as Rei and I look at each other. Finally he speaks, "Kai, are you cutting yourself?"

I sat back down on the bed, sighed, and then ran my fingers through my hair. I looked at Rei then at my arm which was exposed a little from Rei's massage; taking off my shirt the rest of the way, I let Rei see the full extent of my wound. He gasps and rushes over to my side, he tries to touch my wound but I pull my arm away from his touch. Rei sighs and crouches down in front of me, "Kai, I am going to be here as long as it takes. I will be right here waiting for you to tell me what in the world is going on."

I looked up at Rei and stare into his eyes, I just couldn't tell him. I can't tell him what is going on. He won't believe me.

* * *

Hey I hope that you guys like the revised version of this story. I tried to do something different with it. I just felt that it was so…how do you say it??? Childish, well anyways I can't wait to read the reviews! And as always your thoughts count. Until next time!!!

-Animelover6000


	2. Questions

Questions

"Kai, why are you cutting yourself? Tell me what is going on. I am here to help. Talk to me." Rei said still crouched down in front of me. I stare at Rei before standing up, in the process knocking Rei back on his butt, and walk over to my dresser once again. My mind is racing all over the place, only stopping long enough for me to realize what Rei just said.

Deciding it would be best if we didn't talk about this, I walk to the door and began to open it, "Rei, let us not talk about this now…or later. As a matter of fact let us just act like this did not happen."

Before I could open the door all the way Rei came rushing towards me and slam the door shut. We stood there looking at each other for a moment trying to determine what to do. Doing the only thing that I knew I could do when I was angry; I punched Rei square in the face sending him tumbling backwards. Again I tried to walk out of my room but an unexpected kick to the gut sent me flying back into the bed. I kick myself off the bed and stare at Rei who was panting. Some of his hair falling out of his usual hair braid, some drooping in front of his eyes. I tackled him to the floor, his head bouncing off the carpet. He growls and then bucks his hips upward pushing me off of him. Rei rolls over on top of me and pins me down by my shoulders. "Damn it Kai talk to me. Stop fighting me and talk to me."

Pushing Rei off of me I began to stand, brushing off dirt that is not there, try to regain my composer and once again walk over to the door. Rei stand up and walks over to me, I glare at him but he keeps his advance. He reaches me and has the audacity to touch my arm, "Kai look, I know that you don't trust a lot of people and you may have a good reason for that but I need you to trust me. I can help but only if you let me."

That look in his eyes sickens me, "I don't need your sympathy. If I wanted your sympathy I would have asked but since I didn't, don't come to me with that bullshit."

Rei's eyes flash a darker color of yellow before he growls, "Damn it Kai stop being so damn stubborn and just tell me. You act like I'm trying to find a weakness in you and use it against you. Look man I'm just trying to be a good friend but you make it so damn hard. I could try to understand you, you are not the only one who has been through hard aches."

Turning so that I was fully facing Rei I move so close to him that our noses touch and I can feel his breath on my face, "You know Rei your right, I'm not the only one who has been through hard aches. If I remember correctly your parents were killed by some people in your village right? Well mines weren't kill as such, my grandfather killed my mother because he thought that she was too weak and that she was holding my father back from his true potential. Then the fucker had the thought to kill my father because instead of living up to his 'potential' he spent the majority of his time grieving for the lost of my mother. So once my father and mother was out of the way he believed that _I _could be that true potential child. He took me from my home town in Moscow to the horrid back alleys of Abbey. There I was raped by countless people, among many was my own grandfather, tortured, and trained to be the best blader there ever is, was, or will be. I have nightmares from being locked in a dark ice box room nearly freezing to death, only to be taken out once my pulse is so low that it appears that I am dead. So yeah Rei your hard aches and my hard aches are right on the same path. So if cutting myself can make me forget everything than you best believe that I, Kai Hiwatari, will be cutting myself to make everything go away."

With that I turned to walk out the door, not even bother to see the look on his face. I was almost out of the room when I heard him speak, "You say that when you cut it takes away from all of the bad memories that you have. I'm no expert at this but why don't you try to make new memories? Memories to replace those bad one, good memories."

I stop at the sound of his voice, thinking about what he is saying I turn to look at him, "And what, might I ask, do you suggest? Begin to mingle with you and the other team mates, putting on a fake smile and joke about everything? Pretend that my life is worth it and means something? Sorry to burst your little friendship bubble, but there is no way in hell I'm going to forget where I came from."

"Kai that's not what I'm saying." He sighs before he walks up to me and puts one his hand on my face and the other on my arm. I growl trying to pull away but his grip just tightens, "Kai, I'm saying that you should remember where you came from, you should never forget your past, but you should create new memories that gives you hope for the future, new memories with me."

Turning my body so that it is facing Rei, I reach my hand up to his hand and take it off of my face but I still hold it in my hand, "What do you mean 'new memories with you?'"

Rei sighed as he tightens his grip on my hand, "I mean that I want to help you make newer and better memories. I want to be with you."

Rei stares into my eyes for a long time before finally looking away, "What do you say to that?"

Why would he want to be with me? Does he not know who I am, the cold Kai Hiwatari, that's who I am. Do I even want to be with him? What's with that look he is giving me? With a light chuckle Rei tilts his head to the side and says, "You look confused, let me explain better."

With that Rei closed the distance between us and pressed his lips to mines. At first I didn't respond to his soft lips, only when his hand slid up my arm did I press my lips back to his. A moan escaped Rei's mouth as my tongue invaded his mouth, wrestling with his tongue for dominance. After an intense battle, that I won, I explored Rei's mouth. My tongue gliding past his teeth, gums, cheeks, and the roof of his mouth. After what seem like an eternity we finally parted, sucking in huge gulps of air trying to catch our breath, "So does this mean that you accept the idea?"

I said nothing but 'hn'ed at him. We stood like that for a while until he gasps and pulls my arm up for closer inspection, "Kai to the bathroom now. I need to clean your arm."

Rei drags me to the bathroom, turn on the lights, and takes me to the sink before turning on both the hot and cold water tap. Rei put my arm under the warm water and began to wash off the dried up blood. "Shit Rei that burns!" I hissed as I tried to talk my arm from under the water and away from his grasp.

After a couple minutes of pain Rei turned the water off, walked over to the towel rack and pulls a towel from it. He gently wipes my arm dry and returns the towel to the rack. He tilts his head towards me then walks towards the bed. I followed him into the room and to the bed; we turn towards each other and just look. Not really knowing what to say, I remained silent watching Rei till he finally broke the silence, "Kai, I know what I feel for you, but I don't know if it is love. Maybe we can give this a try until it forms into love. Do you want to do that?"

I give Rei a good look over, looking at his bright golden eyes, his long curled black eye lashes, his perfectly arched eye brows, his silky and shiny raven hair, and I gave him the only answer that I could think of, "Yeah."

"Good." Rei smiles at me and I grin at him, our finger tips touch as the door bust open. Our hands separate as we glare at Tyson.

"Tyson, speak and stop standing there looking like the mentally challenge person that you are." I hissed. I was getting tired of Tyson just standing there in the door way.

Tyson rolls his eyes before saying, "Mr. Dickinson is down stairs. He says that he wants to talk to all of us. You two are the only ones missing so lets go." That was the last thing Tyson said before he closed the door.

We didn't move until we heard his footsteps disappear down the hall. We both get up and began to walk toward the door before Rei turns back around and search the floor for something.

"What are you looking for?"

I'm guessing that Rei found what he was looking for because he stood back up and turned towards me. Looking at him I see that he has my long sleeve shirt in his hands, "I'm sure that you don't want everyone to know about this just yet."

I grab the shirt from Rei and slipped it on, thanking him before we walked back out the door. When we get down stairs we see everyone sitting at the bar with Mr. Dickinson standing on the other side of the bar leaning against the stove, "Ah, Kai, Rei, please have a seat. I have some urgent new to tell you."

Nodding Rei and I take our seats at the bar. Mr. Dickinson clears his throat and began to speak, "now the urgent news that I had to tell you was that there is a new competition coming up and I want all of the teams to participate in it." Mr. Dickinson raised a hand just as Tyson was getting ready to speak, "Let me finish before you ask any questions, now I personally think that all of the teams should go to a function to get to know one another before the competition. So I am here to ask you, Kai, if it would be alright if all the bladers who are going to be competing can stay at your mansion in Russia? Now I know that you don't think that this is a good idea Kai, but just think about it, you could get to know all of your opponents' weakness and strengths. Now Kai, what do you say to my proposal?"

All attention turn towards me as I thought over what Mr. Dickinson said. True, I could take advantage of this opportunity and learn everyone strengths and weakness. but on the other hand, do I really want a bunch of people in my house? Finally coming up with a decision I speak, "This is fine with me. Just how long are you talking about them staying?"

Mr. Dickinson rubs his mustache and looked up at the ceiling, "Well since I already sent out the invitations and on the invitations it said a week, I would presume a week."

My left eye twitched, "You already sent out invitations? Before you got my consent?"

Mr. Dickinson looked at me and shrugged his shoulders, "My boy I knew that you were going to say 'yes'. I didn't think that you would mind and seeing that you don't I would say that I made the right decision."

Not even about to argue with him, I clam my nerves before I settled down, "Now Tyson you had a question?"

Tyson looks confused before realization slaps him in the face, "Oh yeah, I was going to ask how do you know where all the teams are and how are we going to get to Russia, we don't have any money."

"I have already taken care of that. I have wired money into all of your banking account and bought the plane tickets, but the money is just your pocket money. Kai, if you don't mind me saying, I only put a little bit of money in your account. I was presuming that you are well off money wise?" Mr. Dickinson asks looking over in my direction.

I nodded my head, "Well this is good, I will notify everyone and tell them that there rendezvoused will be at your mansion next Monday. Well now that is done I will be contacting you later on today to tell you the time for you to be at the airport."

With that Mr. Dickinson began to walk towards the door. He was stopped by Rei's voice, "Wait Mr. Dickinson."

He turned around before answering, "Yes Rei?"

Rei leaned on the bar before cocking his head to the side, "When you say that all the teams will be there, who do you mean?"

"The teams that will be there are going to be The All Stars, BEGA, King and Queen, Barthez Battalion, White Tigers, The Blitzkrieg Boys, F Dynasty, Saint Shields, Team Psykick only Zeo and Gordo, and of course you, The Blade Breakers." Rei gave a nod of the head; Mr. Dickinson nodded back then continued his walk towards the door. He had his hand on the door knob before he stopped and turned back around, "Kai where is Kenny and Hilary?"

"They are out getting auto parts for all of our blades, I will tell them about the situation when they get back."

Mr. Dickinson nodded his head once again and finally made his way out of the door. Everyone began to disperse from the bar and went to their rooms. "You all need to began to pack your bags and be prepared to leave early in the morning." Everyone said their okay's before disappearing. I sighed and pulled out my cell phone, I need to call and make arrangements for the house.

Hey you guys I hope that you like the newer version of this fanfic. If you cannot review on these chapters than just go to my bio page and sent me a PM. I would love to hear feedback from my fellow readers!! I'm almost done with chapter 3, school is suppose to be ending soon and I will be updating a lot faster than what I have been!! Can't wait to read the reviews, bye: D

-Animelover6000


	3. Getting Ready For Sleepover

Getting Ready for Sleepover

I turned my head and looked at the red numbers on the alarm clock. I sighed and put my arm over my eyes. It's 04:30 in the morning and I can't go back to sleep. I turn my head and look over to Rei's bed where he is sleeping peacefully. There could be a natural disaster going on outside and he would sleep through it. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling knowing that I am not going to be able to go back to sleep again. I silently got out of bed, put some pants on along with a long-sleeved shirt, and began to make my way downstairs. I crossed the living room before reaching the sliding doors that lead to the kitchen. Sliding the doors apart I walked into the kitchen, my bare feet hitting cold hardwood floors. Seeing that I have to wake up in about an hour I walked to the cabin pulled out my all time favorite coffee, put it in the coffee maker and listened to it brew. The smell of coffee luring me back to sleep, I began to lay my head down on the counter besides the coffee maker.

The sound of the shrill ringing of the phone destroyed any chances that I thought I had of getting some sleep. Cursing under my breath I began to walk over to the wall where the cordless phone hung. Snatching the phone off the hook, I calmed myself down before answering, "Privet?" (1)

"Ah hello to you too, Kai. I was just calling to tell you that the plane for Russia leaves at 06:00 on the dot. The team needs to catch this plane on time Kai, or else everything else that I have planned and prepared will be off schedule. So as the captain I expect you to have all of your members there even if this means that none of you are fully dressed. Understand?"

Still not fully awake to answer Mr. Dickinson in English, I answered in Russian, "Da." (2)

"Alright then Kai, see you in Russia." With that the line goes dead.

I hang the phone back in its charger on the wall before walking over to the counter to get my coffee. Pouring me a cup I leaned back against the counter thinking of a way to wake the rest of the team. Taking a sip of my coffee I decide that it would be easier to first inform Kenny since he was already awake and bring him some coffee, then wake up Rei with some coffee in hand, before going to Tyson and Max's room and attempting to wake them. I sighed and gulped the rest of my coffee down before washing my cup and making Rei and Kenny some coffee.

Walking up the stairs with two cups of coffee I made my way to Kenny's room. I knocked on the door and waited for a while until Kenny popped his unkempt head out of the door, "Yeah Kai what's going on?"

Hearing the soft sound of El Manana by Gorillaz made me chuckle, "I thought that I told you no more late nights?" I question before handing him his coffee.

Laughing, he takes the cup and sips from it, before answering me, "It wasn't a late night Kai, I just simply woke up early."

I 'hn'ed before answering, "Get dressed, the plane to Russia leaves the airport at 06:00. Contact Hilary and tell her to meet us and the airport, also tell her that if she is late she will be left and there is no coming back to get her unless she has the money to buy herself another plane ticket."

Kenny nodded before going inside the room again and shutting the door. One down three more to go. Walking down the hall toward mine and Rei's room I stopped when I heard an ungodly noise. I turn to my right and see that I'm near Tyson and Max's room, I heard the sound again and all I could do is shake my head at it. It's going to be a task trying to wake them up, I sighed once again before opening the door to my room. Upon entering I saw Rei still sleeping in his bed. Shutting the door silently, I made my way over to Rei's bed. I walked nearer, until I stood near his head I shook Rei.

He groaned, before turning over to his side. Shaking my head I shook him again just a little bit harder this time. Finally after a third try Rei woke from his sleep and looked at me through heavy lids, "Kai why are you up?" his eyes stray to the digital clock near his bed, "It's only 04:50, why are you waking me?"

I handed Rei his coffee and he took it, "Mr. Dickinson called just a few minutes ago saying that the plane leaves at 06:00 and that we need to be there on time. Get up and dress, I have to attempt to wake up Tyson and Max."

Rei made a 'O' sound before nodding his head and taking a sip of his coffee, I began to walk away but he stopped me by grabbing my hand which was not covered by my glove, so I could feel the heat of his hand on mine. He pulled me toward him and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips before he let me go and told me good luck. I grunted in response before walking back out the room.

Walking down the hall, I finally stopped before Tyson and Max's room. Hearing that ungodly sound again I suppressed a shudder before deciding to go inside, I've got another way I can wake them up. With. Walking back down stairs towards the kitchen, I opened the cabin where Rei keeps his hot and spicy foods. Finally finding what I wanted, some African Devil Hot Peppers, I began to walk back up the steps towards Tyson and Max's room before opening the door.

Once entering the room and stepping over piles and piles of clothes, I made it to Tyson bed and began to unscrew the top to the peppers. I waited until Tyson opened his mouth wide to snore, then I stuck the pepper down his throat; he chewed the pepper and continued sleeping. Turning towards Max bed I did the same thing. Giving myself a good pep talk, I left their room and began to head towards mine to get dress.

Right when I began to push the door open, another force on the opposite side pulled the door open. I came face to face with Rei, standing there in a pair of gray sweats and a dark blue short sleeve shirt that hugged him in all of the right places, his bags in his hands, head cocked to the side. I give him a good look over before looking up into his golden eyes. He raises his eye brow before leaning into me giving me a kiss then pushing past me, "See you down stairs." He called back over his shoulder as he descended the stairs.

I watched the way his ass moves in his sweat; I feel myself growing hard. I close my eyes and shake my head to get out of the trance that I was in. I think a cold shower would be nice before I get dressed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I check myself out in the mirror once again, making sure that I covered up my cuts well enough. As I checked off things in my head I heard the door down stairs open and the sound of Hilary's voice floating up the stairs. Checking off my mental list that Hilary is here, I check myself once again. Once done I turned around behind me and picked up my bags before walking out my room, while closing the door I, once again, hear that ungodly sound. Suppressing a shudder again I walked past Tyson and Max's room; they will be up soon enough. Right before I enter the living room I heard an 'OH MY FUCKING GOSH, IT BURNS!' I chuckled before turning my head toward Tyson and Max's room; I see that they have finally woken up.

I entered into the living room and saw that everyone's eyes are on me, "What was that?" Rei asked. I shrugged my shoulders before dropping my bags and posting myself on the wall. Just as soon as I get comfortable Tyson ran into the room followed by Max, both fanning their mouths.

"WATER, WATER, WHERE IS THE FREAKING WATER?" Tyson shouts.

Just like Rei to be the good team mate he disappeared into the kitchen. Tyson and Max were still holding their tongues and fanning their mouths, Hilary was trying to clam Tyson and Max down while Kenny was sitting in the love seat typing away on his computer. The whole time this is going on I had a grin on my face with my eyebrows cocked upwards.

After a while Rei came into the living room carrying two glasses of cold milk, seeing that Tyson's face was red and Max's eyes were as big as Kenny's glasses and both were lying down on the floor, he hurried towards them, handing them both the glass of milk.

Once Tyson and Max cooled off I pushed myself off the wall, "Now that everyone is awake we need to get going, it's 05:45 and we are going to be late getting to the airport."

Hilary stepped away from Tyson as Rei tried to help him stand and walked over to me, "Kai, Tyson and Max are not even ready and I sure as hell know that they don't have their bags packed."

I stepped towards Hilary and looked her dead in the eyes, "First I took the liberty to pack their bags for them, Mr. Dickinson said that we needed to get to the airport no matter what and personally I don't give a shit if Tyson or Max are ready. The majority of the team is ready so that is all that matters. Second my limousine is outside waiting for us. Third my morning doesn't revolve around Tyson and Max, so if your morning revolves around them than you can stay here, but I'm only going to say this once for the people who have much more important things to do right now," I paused to make sure that she was listening before leaning in closer to her face and shouting, "GET OUT THE HOUSE AND GET IN THE FUCKING CAR OR I WILL LEAVE YOUR SORRY ASSES BEHIND!" With that I grabbed my bags and walked out the door.

I waited all of one minute before everyone came out the house, put their bags in the trunk, and loaded the car. The intercom was switched on and Fondervisk asked me where to. I told him to make it to the airport fast, not caring if he broke any street violations. The engine started and the car moved. I glanced at my watch. It was now 05:55. We were going to be late. I took my phone out and began to dial the airport's number, taking one last glance at my watch; yep, we were going to be late.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The limo pulled up to the entrance of the airport, and we all file out of the car and began to get our bags from the front. Right when we entered through the front doors we heard the lady over the intercom saying that the flight to Russia was departing. Hearing the moans and groans coming from the group, I pulled out my cell phone and began to dial the airport's manager. Only a minute after getting off the phone a woman in a black skirt and white shirt walked over to us. Upon seeing me she smiled a seductive smile and walked over to me, "Hi, are you Kai Hiwatari?"

I felt Rei who was standing beside me tense up. I cut looked in his direction and saw that he was glaring at her. I grinned before answering, "Yes, I'm Kai."

"Oh that's good, Mr. Wong would like for me to show you to your terminal." She motioned for all of us to follow her and she began to walk away. We walked for a while before stopping before terminal G, "This is where you will be boarding your flight, you can take all of your bags there with you. The flight attendants will put your cargo in a safe place until we land. Thanks you for choosing Beijing airports. Have a nice flight." The woman nodded to us and walked away.

I walked past the gates and down the long hall that lead to the plane. Once reaching the plane I placed my bags in the hands of the flight attendants and went to the couch and sat down, grabbing a glass of wine before relaxing. The rest of the team boarded the plane in a trance admiring how spacious it was, "Kai, did Mr. Dickinson buy this for us?" Hilary asked with wide eyes.

"This is my plane, I knew once the car got started that we were going to be late and we were going to miss our flight. So I called Mr. Wong, the manager of the airport, and asked him to set up one of their best private jets and that I would wire in the money for the jet."

There was scattered 'Oh's" before everyone got settled down. Kenny sat near the window typing on his laptop, Max and Tyson was playing on the Playstation 3 game console and the big screen TV, Hilary was looking out the window, and Rei was sitting next to me drinking a Sprite. I looked over at him and whispered, "Now don't tell me that you were jealous back there?"

Rei glared at me but all I could do was chuckle, as though that could faze me, "No, I was not."

I managed out a 'right' before one of the flight attendants came up to me, "Mr. Hiwatari, the captain wanted me to tell you that we will be landing in Moscow, Russia in five more hours and that he hopes your flight has been a comfortable one so far."

Giving her a nod of the head she went on about her business. I looked at Rei before getting up and heading back to the bed room that was located in the back of the jet. I could feel Rei watching me as I closed the bedroom door. I waited a few moments sitting on the bed before the door opened revileang Rei. He closed the door, walked over to the bed and sat down next to me, "What are you doing in here?"

My eyes wondered over to him before moving hair out of his face, "Do you really want to begin a relationship with me?"

Rei look at me dead in the eyes before he nodded his head, "Well I'm going to be honest with you," my crimson eyes bore into his golden eyes, "as you know I have boundaries, boundaries that never need to be crossed. Such as my past, that is off limits, in due time I will open up to you but only when I feel like it. I don't need anyone trying to dig into my past-"

Rei interrupted me with a hand covering my mouth, "Kai I didn't want to get with you because I wanted to try and figure out your past, remember I told you once before I want to help you make new memories not uncover old ones."

I took Rei's hand from over my mouth and pulled him in and our lips smashed together. Rei's sucked on my lower lip as my tongue licked his upper lip. I pulled back before things got out of control, "We should get back out there with the others," Rei stated as he got up and began to walk towards the door, "you don't want them ruining the jet. You would have to pay for the damage right?"

I nodded and followed Rei out of the bedroom.

_Four hours and forty-five minutes later_

Once again the flight attendant walked over to Rei and me and bowed, "Sir, we are now reaching the Moscow airport," she then turned to everyone else, "all of your bags are near the exit of the jet. Have a nice day and please ride with Beijing Airport again." She bowed her head again and walked out the room.

I sighed through my nose before standing up and barking orders, "Tyson. Max, turn off that damn game you two have been playing for five hours non-stop and clean up. Kenny wake up Hilary and get ready to go. Rei go ask the flight attendant to just hand us our bags now." Everyone scurried to do what they were told to do.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

About five minutes alter the team was standing in the middle of the airport looking for a guy with a sign that said my last name on it. After about ten minutes of searching we finally spotted a young looking guy with a sign that had my last name on it in big letters, '**HIWATRAI**'. The team walked over to him, once he saw us he bowed as we bowed back out of politeness, "Mr. Hiwatari my name is Sergei (3), I will be your chauffer for your stay in Moscow."

"All I need you is to drive me to my home, then you can be relieved from your duty. I have my very own chauffer." Sergei nodded before escorting them to the long black limousine.

Once all of our stuff was settled in the limo I told the driver where my home was located and the car began to move. Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Hilary was sitting on the u shaped seat while Rei and I sat on the long seat that stretched from one door to the next. Tyson and Max were watching the flat screen HD T.V, Hilary was trying some wine she found and Kenny, as usual, was typing away on his laptop. Rei leaned into me and whispered in my ear, "Kai how far away is your home from the airport?"

I look down at him with a raised eyebrow before answering, "Not that far away, about a good twenty miles. Why?"

Rei smiled before answering, "Just wonder. Wake me up when we get there." Rei's began to droop to the side.

I grunted before leaning forward, Rei's head jerked upright before he looked at me, "Kai, what are you doing?"

I didn't answer, instead I kept leaning closer, raising my hand until I reached over his head and grab the cordless phone that was hanging on the wall. I dialed Mr. Dickinson's number and put the phone to my ear.

There was a little bit of movement before the old yet wise voice of Mr. Dickinson spoke, _"Hello Kai."_

"_Mr. Dickinson the team and I am in the limo and are headed towards my home as we speak."_

Mr. Dickinson hummed in approval before answering, "_That's good Kai, I will be arriving at your house a little bit after you get there. I want to make sure everything is going well. Also I want to be there when all the other teams get there so that I can explain to all of them why they are there."_

I sighed thinking of all those people that will be residing in my house, "_Mr. Dickinson you have not told them yet?"_

He chuckled,_ "Why, no my boy. I figure that I would just tell them when they all get there."_

Once again I sighed but this time through my nose, "_How did you even get them to agree to come?"_

There was a pause of silence before he answered, "_I just told them that there would be an urgent meeting held in Moscow, Russia and that they needed to come if they wanted to participate in the next tournament."_

It was then my turn to become silent, "_You didn't tell them that it would be at my house did you?"_

A nervous chuckle came from Mr. Dickinson, "_Uh, no. No I didn't; but I'm sure that everything is going to be fine Kai."_

"_We are almost at the house Mr. Dickinson, I will see you when you get there."_ I hung up the phone after that and put it back on the hook.

I felt a hand being placed on my arm; I looked down seeing a clawed hand. I look up to see Rei staring at me with questing eyes. I open my mouth to answer him but Tyson's loud and obnoxious voice fills my ears, "Hey, Kai who was that you were on the phone with?"

I looked at him with hard eyes, "That is none of your business Tyson."

Hilary's voiced her opinion, "Kai, you may be the captain but you're just not being fair, you did put African Devil Peppers in their mouths. I think that they should get an answer from you no matter what the question maybe."

My retort was cut short as Sergei's voice came over the intercom and the car came to a stop, "Mr. Hiwatari we have arrived at you home sir."

I pressed the intercom button to reply, "Thanks Sergei, once all the bags are unpacked you are relieved of your duty." He said his thanks and I let go of the intercom button.

"Alright you heard him, get out and get your shit from the trunk." I gruff out before getting out of the limo myself.

I looked up to see the wonderful sight of my home in all of her glories; remembering all the good and bad memories that she held for me in her walls, in her carpet, and best of all in her dungeons. I looked over my shoulder to see my entire team gawking at my home. I dropped my bag to get their attention, the come out of their trance and Rei asks a question, "How many levels does this house have?

I shrugged my shoulders, "It's a five storey, ten bedrooms, and thirteen and a half bathroom house."

Hilary puts a hand on her hip looking me up and down, "Any special features or traps we should be worried about?"

I glared at her before answering, "This place has an underground swimming pool and one out back in the yard, a sauna, a gym, and a cinema. There is a dungeon and a panic room for just in case. There is two kitchens, an orangery and solarium room. There is a garage that is big enough to park ten cars and I have a flat were my staff stays." When I finished everyone mouths were open with bulged eyes. I shook my head at their reactions before walking towards my front door.

Before I could reach my door knob the door opens revealing Gennadius(3), he bowed and stepped aside letting me and the team into the house, "Welcome home Mr. Kai, all of the rooms and doors has been specialty made and prepared just as you asked."

I nodded my head and handed my bags to him, "Take theirs and my bags to our rooms, just leave them outside the door."

He gathered our bags and left. I waited until he was out of sight before telling the team to follow me into the living room. I motioned for them to sit before I began, "Because all of you are a part of my team I have some rules concerning the house. All of you will make sure that any part of the house that you are in with another person from another team stays clean and intact. If I find out that a room somewhere in my house has been damage AND you had knowledge of it than your ass will personally be mines. Got it?"

Everyone nodded their head in understanding before going about their business. A comfortable silence enveloped the team for a while until it was interrupted by the doorbell. I heard the door being opened and Gennadius' heavy Russian accent floated to my ears. There was silence before the door shut and the sound of footsteps advancing towards the living room was heard. Gennadius entered the living room, bowed, and then stepped aside to reveal Mr. Dickinson. Gennadius bowed once again before exiting the room. Everyone's attention turned toward Mr. Dickinson when he cleared his throat, "I just got word from the other teams and they will be here shortly. Kai, may we speak somewhere in private?"

I nodded and got up from the chair I was sitting in and lead Mr. Dickinson into the kitchen. Mr. Dickinson walked to the counter near the sink, turned his back to the sink, perched his elbows on the counter and looked me in the eyes, "Kai, I received grave news that your grandfather escaped from the triple max prison that he was sentenced to for his crimes."

Mr. Dickinson stopped, readjusted his glasses, wiping sweat on his face before beginning again, "No one knows where he is, officials believe that he could be headed back to his estate in Eastern Russia. I'm telling you this because I want you to be careful. I personally think that he will come back here because this is where it all began. All of his first crimes began right here in this house; the first beating, killings, and torturers. If you see anything suspicious I want you to call me right away, I don't want you to try and take him on your own."

My hands curled up into a tight ball, my fingernails taking skin away from my palm causing blood to drip unto the floor. My anger was so great that it blinded me causing me to see red, "Why do I have to contact you?! I can handle him on my own; just let me get near him." I began to pace the room and cursing in my native tongue.

A hand on my shoulder made me whirl around to meet the saddened face of Mr. Dickinson, "Kai it's not that I don't think that you can't handle yourself but I am concerned about your safety physically and mentally. My boy, you know I think of you as the son I never had. Knowing what he did to you mentally last time and how long it took us to get your mind back to a peaceful state. Even now I know that you are still struggling mentally. I know that you may not show it physically but anyone who knows you Kai can see that you hide everything in your eyes. Again I say, I just want you to be careful."

I calmed down at hearing the words from Mr. Dickinson mouth. I breathed in through my nose then out of my mouth, "I will contact you if I think anything suspicious happens."

Mr. D pet my shoulder and walked past me and out of the kitchen. I calm myself down and walked out of the kitchen. The doorbell rang again and I watched Gennadius stroll over to the door. I caught his attention by raising my hand; he saw me and stopped walking towards the door. He bowed as I walk past him to the front door. Taking the door knob in my hand I twist it to reveal my old time partners who survived Abby with me, the blitzkrieg Boys, "Kai, nice to see you again. Miss me?"

I rolled my eyes at Tala and stepped aside so that they could enter, "No Tala I didn't miss you," Brian looked as though he was about to speak but I cut him off, "nor you Brian." Ian, who was carrying all of the bags, dropped them then latched on to my arm. I looked down at him and shook my head, "Most definitely not you Ian."

Ian's face fell before he let go of my arm. I chuckled and lead them towards the living room, Gennadius walked past us to collect their bags and take them to their room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After another two hours passed the All Starz, the Bega League, the Barthez Battalion, the F Dynasty, the Saint Shields, the White Tigers, Team Psykick, King and Queen, and Daichi arrive at the house. Once everyone's bags were in their room and they were seated somewhere in the living room Mr. Dickinson began to 'explain himself', "Alright ladies and gentlemen I know that you are all wondering just why you are here in Russia and in Kai's house no less. I have gathered you all here to tell you of the competition that is coming up shortly and that I want all of you to take place in it. Also I figured that everyone could get to know one another before the competition. Before I leave I want to place some type of ground rules, all of you must follow my rules and the rules Kai has set up for his own home. Here are some of my rules: 1) Please no violence, I don't need any of you coming to the competition bruised and beaten. 2) Attempt to keep the alcohol consumption to a minimum. Last of all rule number 3) Please respect each other and personal space. Kai is there anything that you would like to add to that?"

All attention focused on me at my place near the fireplace. I nod my head once then cleared my throat, "I'm going to tell all you shitheads like I told my own team, if you make a mess clean it up. My butlers and maids are not here for you. When all of you leave my house it had better be in the same condition as it was before you came here, if I find anything out of place and/or broken I will personally come find you and shit kick your ass."

There was a dead silence as I made my way back to the fire place. Mr. Dickinson cleared his throat, "Well, I'm sure all of you understand that none of these rules are supposed to be broken. If they are your punishment will not be with me but with Kai."

Gennadius entered the living room with Mr. Dickinson hat and coat. Mr. Dickinson takes the coat and hat away from Gennadius with a small thank you. Gennadius nodded and bowed then took his leave, "I hope that you all enjoy your stay here and enjoy one another's company, I shall be taking my leave now, please do remember the rules. Kai walk with me."

I took a good look at everyone's faces as I cross the room to Mr. Dickinson, making sure to keep a mental count and picture of who all is here. Mr. Dickinson and I reached the giant oak door; he stopped walking and faced me, "Remember what I said my boy." He said softly, "If you think anything feels off just call me."

I nodded my head and opened the door for him. He pats my shoulder twice and walked out the front door and down the steps and into the limo. With one last wave of his hand the limo started and took off down the long driveway.

I sighed and shut the door. I walked back into the living room to see that everyone was still in the same position that they were left in before Mr. Dickinson and I left to speak privately. Everyone but Tala that is; he walked over to me and cocked his head to the side, "He gone?"

I grunted as I brush past him and once again found my place near my fire place. I looked at Tala and saw that stupid grin on his face; I breathed heavily through my nose, he's up to something, "Alright everyone," all attention turns to Tala "let the party begin!"

* * *

1) Privet means Hi or Hello

2) Da means Yes

3) Sergei means Servant

4) Gennadius means Noble

So here is chapter 3, I hope that it is too your liking. I truly believe that I have out done myself with this, of course I still think that it could be a little bit better…but anyways I can't wait to read the reviews and once again if you cannot send me a review than just PM me. The same goes with suggestion for future chapters. Flames are welcome (all though I have not gotten any yet) they just make me a better writer. Review!!

-Animelover6000


	4. Sleepover 1 of 2

Sleepover 1 of 2

After Tala shouted that the party was going to began and everyone began to make noises of excitement and agreement, I knew that I had to step in. I pushed myself off the mantel of the fireplace and walk towards the middle of the room where Tala now stands, "There won't be anything going on until everyone in this house knows where they are sleeping."

Tala attempts to add a comment on this but I just raise my hand to quiet him, "After everyone goes to their rooms and see that all of their belonging are in place then we can continue the games. Zeo and Gordo, because you two are the only ones from team Psykick that came your rooms will be on the first floor. Daichi you will be sharing a room with team Psykick. All Starz, BEGA League, and F Dynasty your rooms will be on the second floor; the elevator is also located on that floor. Barthez Battalion, King and Queen, and the Saint Shields rooms will be located on the third floor. On the fourth floor will be my team, the Blitzkrieg Boys, and the White Tigers."

Everyone began to move from their spots on the floor and start to make their way up the stairs, "Before you all move I want to make this clear, this goes for my team as well, no one and I mean no one enters the fifth floor. If I catch any of you on the fifth floor you will put out of my house and I will personally sit your ass out on the curb. I suggest that you all heed my warning, just take it from the Blitzkrieg Boy and me, spending the night out on the streets in Russia is not your walk in the park. If any of you think I'm bad just wait until you get out on the streets. Understood?"

Each member of each team gave a nod of the head and continued up the steps, "Also one more thing, in order to find your rooms you will have to know where to look. I will use my team as an example, you will know which door is yours because the teams captain's Bitbeast will be carved on the door, my teams room will have a Phoenix carved. I will also assign all the team captains keys to their room for privacy sake, but know that I will have a master set of keys to everyone's rooms. After you open the door the set up will be like that of a suit, there will be a mini kitchen and a living room. Surrounding the kitchen and living room will be a set of doors. Each door will have one member of the team Bitbeast on it, for example, Tyson's room would have Dragoon carved on his door, which would indicate that his room is behind that door; this goes for each member of every team."

As all the captains come to get their keys the door bell rings. I continue to hand out keys to the captains while my eyes followed Gennadius as he walked to answer the door. A few moments later he returns with some bags in his hands and two people trailing behind him, "DJ? Bro? What are you two doing here?" Tyson voicing the question everyone wants to know.

"Mr. D asked of DJ and me to make sure that nothing gets to out of hands here at this get together that all of you are taking part in." Hiro stated while taking off his shades, why he wore shades and it was pitch black outside was beyond me.

I sigh from my nose and cleared my throat, "Hiro, you and DJ will be on the first floor in my private study chamber. I trust you two to leave it as it are now?"

Both nodded their heads and I give Gennadius the key to my study chamber, he escorts Hiro and DJ down the hall to their room. After everyone receives their key to their room they began to disperse. Once everyone is out of sight I turn towards my team and see that they are standing there, waiting. My eyes roamed over each one of my members taking in their appearance. Hilary and her hideous hair style, Tyson and his ridicules hat, Kenny and those huge spectacles, Max and those damn shoes I had been told him to throw away because of their God awful color, and Rei and that hair ban. Good thing that I stock each closet with a new wardrobe; I try to suppress a chuckle and clam myself, "Alright, come on. I will take show all of you to the room."

We started up the steps then down the hall of the second floor and stopped at the elevator door. We waited a few seconds before the elevator doors opened with a 'ding' and we loaded in. I was in the back, Rei on my right and Kenny on my left. Tyson, Max, and Hilary were standing ahead of us, I told Hilary, who was standing next to the level buttons, to press the number 4. The doors closed and the elevator began to move upward. Tyson, Max, and Hilary were in their own conversation while Kenny was trying to type while standing.

I felt a clawed finger trace the outline of the junction between my thumb and my index finger. I turn my eyes over to Rei who is look up at the roof of the elevator; head leaned back on the wall. I brush my hand past Rei's before folding my arms over my chest. I look over to Rei whose head is still leaned on the wall but his eyes are now on me. We hold eye contact for a moment then broke it when Kenny touched my arm where the cuts are; he leans close to me and whisper, "I notice that you were upset when you and Mr. Dickinson came out of the kitchen, is everything okay?"

I pull my arm away from his grasp and grunted. Thankfully the bells to the elevator rung letting us know that we have reached the fourth floor. We file out of the elevator and walk down the hall before stopping in front of a door that had my Bitbeast, Dranzer, carved on it. I step out in front of the group and put the key in the door, once the door was unlocked I walked in with the team following suit behind me.

"Alright, look around your rooms for a while and put your stuff up. We meet back in the living room in five minutes."

I walk into my room and head straight towards my dresser that held my shirts. When I was opening the door I notice that I had a small hand print of blood on my shirt. I know that the hand print belonged to Kenny; it was only a matter of time until he realized that he has blood on his hand and come to confront me about it. Until then I will just pretend that it did not happen. I find a long sleeve shirt in my dresser; I pull it out and toss it on my bed. I pull of my shirt and walk over to the bathroom and open the medicine cabin and pull out the first aid kit. Closing the cabin back, I set the kit down on the edge of the sink counter and I began to peel off the bandages on my arm. The cuts are healing but they look disgusting, the perimeters of the cuts are swollen and have turned purple, blue, and red. A new layer of skin is trying to form but cannot due to the fact that the wound may be infected. On top of everything my arm itches like hell.

I sigh and turn the hot and cold water taps on. I ran my arm under the water for a while then pulled it out and cutting off the water. Opening the first aid kit, I find some alcohol wipes and open the packs. I hiss as the alcohol hits my skin. I throw the wipes away once done with them and re-wrap my arm. Throwing the old bandages away on my way out of the bathroom, I put the long sleeve white shirt on and walk out my bedroom.

Seeing that there is no one in the living room I make my way towards Rei's room. I knock once then enter, Rei is standing next to the window looking out at the lake that is now and, until winter is over, forever be frozen.

He turns towards me grins and beckon me closer, my feet move on their own accord and the next thing I know I am stand beside Rei looking out of the window as well. There is a peaceful silence between us until Rei's voice breaks through, "How is your arm?"

I cross my arms and tilt my head to the side, "I think that it's trying to get infected, but I dealt with it. The wounds should heal in a matter of four to five day."

Rei hums and nod his head, "That's good. Besides the cuts are you okay?"

I sigh and grunted. He turns and looks at me before reaching out and touching my arm. He leans forward and kisses me on my cheek then walks away, "Come on captain, five minutes is up."

I chuckle and follow Rei out the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_The White Tigers_

Lee was standing in the middle of the living room tapping his foot. He notices that none of his team was in the living room where they were supposed to meet after they looked at their rooms. Sighing Lee was about to walk over to Mariah's room but he stop when he heard a horrifying sound coming from the kitchen. Almost afraid to investigate the noise he slowly crept towards the kitchen, as to know what he looked like creeping towards the kitchen in his teams room, he straighten his back and walked to the kitchen in three full strides.

Upon entering the kitchen Lee cringed at what he saw. Standing hunched over in the refrigerator was Gary, it would have been an understatement to say that he was eating the food; by no means does that word cover what Gary is doing. Instead of eating the food that he found in the kitchen, Gary was inhaling it. Eating foods that should take seven to eight bites to eat, he ate them in one.

Lee suppressed another shudder that was trying to rack through his body. He slowly backed away from the kitchen entry and walk over to Mariah's room. He knocked on her door and waited for a few moments before the door opened and Mariah's face popped out the crack, "Hey Lee what's up?"

Lee glared at Mariah, crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side, "Did you forget that we were supposed to meet in the living room five minutes ago?"

Mariah smiled sheepishly and step out of her room, "Sorry Lee, I just got caught up in my room. It's so nice; Kai really has a good sense of taste."

Lee step out of her way and shook his head, "Whatever, I'm going to get Kevin. You try and get Gary to stop eating everything out the refrigerator."

Mariah tensed and she slowly turns towards the direction of the kitchen. It was silent for a while before that horrible sound started back up. Lee watched Mariah shudder before walking to the kitchen area. Lee grin then walk down the hall towards Kevin room.

Lee tap on Kevin's room door, "Hey Monkey, you ready to go?"

The sound of shuffling comes from the room before the door opens. Kevin steps out of the room and stands next to Lee. He nods his head and walks in the living room with Lee behind him. When they get into the living room they find Mariah holding Gary by the collar to prevent him from going back into the kitchen. Kevin chuckles and Lee sighs and rubs his eyes, "Alright is everyone ready to go downstairs?"

Mariah let go of Gary and folded her arms across her chest, "Why the hell are you so adamant about going downstairs? I'm sure that Michael will be down there when he gets there."

Lee growls low in his throat, "Shut the fuck up, this has nothing to do with Michael. I just don't like having people waiting on me."

"You had Michael waiting for two months before you got with him." Kevin mutters beneath his breath.

Lee cut his eyes at Kevin and snarled, "What was that?"

Kevin shrugged his shoulders and looked at the wall opposite to where Lee is standing. Lee sighed once more then walked to the door and held it open, "Now if there are not anymore comments, can we go now?"

The White Tigers filed out the room, Lee locked the door and they headed towards the elevator.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_All-Stars_

Michael was sitting on the couch watching the basketball game with Eddy; both men were waiting for the rest of their team to finish checking out their rooms. They already checked out theirs and found that yes, it was nice, but it was just an average room with a lot of expensive things in it. Michael kicked his feet up on the small coffee table that was placed in the center of the living room. Steven soon came in the room without all of his football gear on and sat on the love seat that was facing the big flat screen HD TV at an odd angle. He watched the screen for a while before snagging the remote that was sitting on the edge of the couch near Eddy and changed the channel to American football.

Michael could hear Eddy's protest and Steven laughing and telling him to suck it up. Eddy still protest but all the noise was block out as Michael began to day dream about Lee and the possibility that one day maybe they could get more sexual; to go beyond the holding hand and small kisses stage. Michael was brought out of his trance when he felt a large hand on his shoulder. He look up to see that it was Rick and that he had a concern look on his face, "Ay dude, you okay?"

Michael look up at Rick then he look at everyone in the living room. All eyes were on him, he had not notice that neither Emily nor Rick had even entered the room, "Yeah man, I'm just tired."

Emily pushes his glasses on her face and closed her laptop, "Do you not want to go back downstairs? I could just tell everyone, or preferably Lee, that you are sick."

Steven turn off the TV and stood up, "Em, you know Mike wants to see 'his little White Tiger'."

Both Eddy and Rick chuckled before Michael's fist went in opposite directions and landed on Eddy's shoulder and Rick's hip. Both teens cried out in pain and Michael stood up. He took off his hat and brushed his hair out of his face, then firmly placed the cap back on his head. Steven, who was already by the door, open it and held it open, "So are we leaving or what?"

Emily turns off all the lights then walk out the room with everyone else following behind. Michael was the last to leave the room, when he did he shut the door and lock it. He pulls the key out the lock and jog to catch up with his team who were already half way down the steps.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_The Blitzkrieg Boys _

Duality by Slipknot was blasting from the stereo in the living room. Ian was bobbing his head waiting for his other teammates to finish taking a look around their rooms. Ian felt a present near him so he whirled around and look. Seeing that it was only Spencer Ian went back to his 'dancing'.

Spencer watched Ian for a little while longer before he went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He pulled out a small bottle of water and closed the refrigerator; he twists the top off then walked back to the living room. When he arrived he notices that Ian was now sitting on the floor bobbing his head even though the music was now off. Spenser sat next to him and took a chug from his water bottle, in silence they both waited for Tala and Bryan to exit their rooms.

They waited for a while longer before they both heard the sound of two doors opening and closing, then footsteps. Spencer looks to the left to see Tala appear in the door way while Ian looks to the right to see Bryan leaning on the door post. It was silent once again until Ian decided to speak up, "You guy, don't you wonder what's on the fifth floor?"

Bryan shook his head and push himself off the door post, "Whatever it is Kai don't want us or anybody for that matter to go up there. Knowing Kai he would not just tell us that for no reason. So if I were you I wouldn't try to go up there, not just because Kai said not to but for your own safety as well."

"Also," Tala intervened, "you guy remember that this was his parents house, then soon after his grandfather's house. The only thing that I can think of is that A) Kai has things up there that remind him of his parents or B) the fifth floor has been turn into an office/torture floor from when his grandfather lived here."

Spencer added his own opinion, "But you remember back when we were in Abby, Kai said that he found solace in the dungeons but they were also his worse nightmare. I am guessing that there must have been torture devices down there and on the fifth floor."

"Well no matter what is up there none of you are allowed to go up there. I don't want any trouble with Kai; he just started to open back up to us." Tala commanded as he walks to the door and opens it.

Everyone nodded their heads and walked to the door. Tala turns off the light, exit the room, closes the door and lock it. Seeing that his team was holding the elevator door open for him, he ran to the elevator.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_BEGA_

Brooklyn was looking out his window in his room watching the birds try to find food and some even trying to build a nest even though it's extremely cold in Moscow. A knock on his bedroom door cease Brooklyn's thoughts. Brooklyn got up from his seat near the window, called out to the person on the other side that he was coming and walked to the door. He opens it to reveal Garland and Ming, "Hey, Mystel and Crusher already went down to the living room. We were waiting on you, you coming?" Ming asked as she examined her nails.

"Yes, I shall be joining you downstairs, just let me close the curtains and I will be down." Brooklyn replied in his monotone voice.

"Alright," Garland said, "we're going to head downstairs. See you down there." He and Ming were about to depart until he turned around.

"Is there something else you need Garland?" Brooklyn asked with curiosity dripping from his voice.

"Yeah, I just remembered something that Hiro asked me to tell you." Garland put his hands on his hip and tilted his head upward as if in deep thought about what the message was.

Brooklyn waited patient for Garland to remember. As patient as Brooklyn may appear he was ready to blow a fuse if Garland didn't tell him what Hiro said soon. Just as soon as he was about to explode Garland spoke up, "He said that if I saw you to tell you that he needed to speak with you as soon as possible."

Brooklyn eyebrow raised and he cocked his head to the side, "Was that it?"

"No there's more, he also said that once you got downstairs to look for him." Garland looked away from the ceiling and towards Brooklyn, "That's it."

Brooklyn nodded his thanks to Garland and watches him and Ming leave the room. Brooklyn walks back over to his window, took one last look, and then closed the curtains. It was now dark in the room, the only source of light coming from the door that stood ajar. Letting his eyes adjust to the partly lit room, Brooklyn made his way towards the light. Once exiting his room Brooklyn turned off the rest of the lights and walked out of the room his team was staying in, locks it and made his way towards the living room to meet Hiro.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Blade Breakers_

Tyson, Max and Kenny were already in the living room when Rei and I walk in, "We need to start heading downstairs. Everyone should be down there already."

Tyson, Max, and Rei move towards the door but Kenny stayed where he was seated, "Kai I need to speak with you alone, if that is okay with you?"

I nod at Kenny and told everyone else to leave us. Once they were gone Kenny got up and walked over to me. I stood my ground and watch him as every step he took he came closer to me. Once he came close enough to my person he circled me like a vulture would his prey. Feeling a bit unease I tense the muscles in my body waiting for something to happen. He finally stops circling me and stepped back to put his laptop down on the arm of the couch.

He then sized me up with his eyes then cross his arms, "When we got off the elevator I didn't notice anything; but then I got into my room and found blood on my hands. I recap everything that I had touched and realized that the only things that I have touched were my laptop keys and you. Knowing good and damn well my laptop doesn't bleed I came to the conclusion that it was you whom were bleeding."

He stops to see if I had anything to say but I kept my mouth shut and glared at him, silently telling him to stop prying. Seeing that my glare had no effect on him I rolled my eyes and waited for him to continue, "Now Kai tell me, why are you bleeding? What's going on?" He touches my arm and looked at me like he expected something from me.

I pulled my arm away from his touch, walk over to the door and open it, "There is nothing wrong with me. Everything is fine, I suggest that you sick to the job that you were given in order to be on this team. Pry any further and I will remove you off this team and find a new geek to fill your space."

A hurt look cross Kenny's face then it disappeared. He chuckled and walked towards the door, he stopped next to me and leaned in, "Kai you wouldn't find anyone to 'fill my space' as I am the only one who can do this job" He leaned closer, "and I'll be damn if you even think that you have the power to kick me off this team. Also," he leaned out and cocked his head to the side, grinning at the fury that I'm sure is evident in my eyes, "it is my job to make sure that this team is in top condition, meaning health wise not just your fucking blade." He pulled back and stepped out the room, "Face it Kai, you would be shit without me and you know it."

With that said he walks towards the elevator, waited for it to come to our level and got on. My fury was untamable as I slam the door shut and lock it. Trying to tame my anger I smash my finger to the down button and waited for the elevator to come back up to the fourth floor. The bell rung and the doors open, I step inside the elevator and watch as the doors closed.

By the time the elevator reaches the second floor my anger was in check and I was a little calm again. I step out of the elevator and made my way down the flight of steps that would take me to the first floor. I turn the corner and saw that all the teams were in the living room. I made my way to my team brushing past Tala on the way. He took my action as consent to start and he stood up.

Tala clapped his hands and all chattering stop at the noise, "Are all the teams present?"

All the team leaders look around to see the faces of the members of their team before nodding their heads, "Alright to get things moving I guess we can start with a game. This game is called 'смесь' that is Russian for 'mix'. The reason that this game is called mix is because of everything that you have to do in the game. If anyone does not know how to play Spin the bottle, Truth Dare or Lie, and Strip then I guess that you don't bother trying to play."

I shook my head at all the confused faces, I should have known he was going to try and play this game; he has been addicted to it since we were in Abby. Tala also noticing the confuse faces sighed, "Everyone sit in a circle and I will explain the rule."

There was a lot of shuffling as people began to move into a circle, my team moved as well to get into the circle. I pinched the bridge of my nose and walked towards the circle. This night is never going to end.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hello to all of my readers!!!! I hope that you all are enjoying the newly written version of this story. I think that it fits everyone personality better! I will begin back asking questions after the last chapter that I am re-writing. Thank you to everyone who is hanging in there with me! Can't wait to read your reviews, smooches!!!

-Animelover6000


	5. Sleepover 2 of 2

Sleepover 2 of 2

Tala cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "Bryan I think you should explain the rules, you have always been better at explaining things than I have."

Brian stood up to get a better view of every that had huddle into the circle, "The game that we are going to play has a mix of Truth Dare or Lie, Spin the Bottle, and Strip, to add to the fun Tala and I thought that a game of Shots should get thrown in the mix. The only rule in this game is that you have to answer whatever question or does whatever dare that you get called to do. The way you play this game is someone will take this vodka bottle and spin it."

Brian took the bottle and spun it on the ground. Everyone watch the bottle and waited for it to stop spinning, soon the bottle stop and it land on Rei. Bryan look at Rei and grin, "Rei because the bottle land on you, you have to open the bottle and," Ian hand a shot glass to Bryan then Bryan handed the glass to Rei "you have to take a shot of vodka."

Rei took the shot glass from Bryan and open the vodka bottle. He poured some into the shot glass and eyed it, "Bryan what kind of vodka you say this is?"

Bryan lean back and a smirk appeared on his face, "It's called Everclear. It's very strong vodka. 97 percent pure alcohol if I remember correct. Only the strongest men can handle drinking it without turning red and tearing up."

Rei's face was blank as he stared at Bryan, "What is the other 3 percent?"

Bryan gave Rei a dumb look and said, "Water." As if he was talking to a mentally challenge person. Rei glared at him then brought the glass to his lips. He hesitated before tipping the glass back and letting the hard liquor slid into his mouth. Once Rei swallowed it felt as though he had swallowed fire. A trail of fire lead from his tongue all the way to the pits of his stomach.

Rei's eyes and face turn red as he brought his hand up to throat and held it there. Tears began to stream down his face as he gasps for breath. Rei drop the glass that was in his other hand and began to beat his chest. After what seem like forever to Rei air began to flow into his lungs.

Rei wiped his eyes and began to breath in deep breaths of air. He heard a chuckle coming from in front of him so he look up to see Bryan with a huge grin on his face, "I told you only the strong can handle it."

Rei glared and open his mouth to speak but end up coughing. After he stop coughing Rei tried again to speak. He was successful but the voice that came out didn't sound like him; it sound raspy and hard, "Fuck you Bryan. What else do I have to do?"

Bryan chuckled and looks at Rei then to Kai, "Now you have to kiss me Rei."

Rei froze for a moment before leaning forward so that he was on his hands and knees, "Meet me half way." He told Bryan through gritted teeth.

Bryan look over to Tala who was looking at Kai. Bryan then turn his gaze to Kai and began to lean forward to meet Rei half way; the whole time holding Kai's gaze. He broke eye contact with Kai when he was right in front of Rei. Just before their lips met Bryan whispered something to Rei that only he could hear, "Put on a show for your phoenix kitten."

Before Rei could say something Bryan closed the distance between them and smash their lips together. While Rei's mouth was still open Bryan slip his tongue into his mouth exploring his wet cavern. When Bryan's tongue glide past the roof of Rei's mouth a moan broke through Rei's lips; before Rei could respond to the assault Bryan's tongue was out of his mouth and lips were missing.

Bryan sat back and looked at Rei who was trying to catch his breath, then he look at Kai. Kai caught his gaze and held it. A silent arrangement was made between the two, "Alright Rei now you have to strip."

Rei, who just came back to the world, look at Bryan then down at himself. Rei took off one of his gloves and threw it in the middle of the circle, "What else do I have to do?"

"Now I am going to ask you Truth, Dare, or Lie." Bryan stated.

All eyes went to Rei as he thought about which one he wanted to choose from, "Dare."

A chuckle came from behind Bryan, "Bad move kitten."

Rei look over Bryan shoulder to see Ian leaning back on the wall with a smug look on his face. Before Rei could ask Ian what he meant Bryan spoke up, "Rei I dare you to give Mystel a lap dance and not one of those half ass dances either. You have to actually use those hips of yours."

Everyone eyed Rei to see his reaction to the dare, which really wasn't as bad as every thought it would have been, his face was stoic and his body ridged. His eyes slowly traveled towards Kai, who was sitting next to Queen with a raised eyebrow. Sighing to himself, Rei got up from his spot on the floor and walk over to Mystel who was sitting next to Eddy with his knees pulled up to his chest.

Mystel straighten his legs and leaned back on his hands, waiting for Rei to sit down. Huffing Rei sat in Mystel's lap and cross his arms, "Is there no music?"

Tala chuckled and stood, "That eager kitten?" he walk over to the stereo set and press the play button.

A slow steady pace that the music had caused settled into Rei. He sighed one last time before he push back with his hips, meeting Mystel's groin with hard yet slow and precise grinds. His hand griped Mystel's thighs as he rolled his hips. Rei felt a hardness poke into his back, so to take advantage, Rei clench and unclench his ass checks while he rolled his hips back and down. Mystel held a hand on Rei's side and he rolled his hips up and forward, the whole time his gaze was pinned on the two toned black and red head that was across from him. Catching Ozuma's lust filled gaze, a low moan broke through lips and his head fell on Rei's shoulder. Rei heard the moan and felt Mystel's head fall unto his shoulder, his eyes search for Kai. They finally settled on him and they roamed his body, making him jerk back into Mystel's groin causing his movements to become sloppy but only for a split second. Gold met crimson and what was saw in said crimson eyes made the owner of the golden eyes gasp and once again jerk back into his dancing partner.

Just before things got sticky the music ends. Rei pulls himself out of the trance, get up, and make his way towards his seat which was near Mariah, whose face was in complete shock, avoiding Kai's burning gaze. A moment of silence pass before Spencer's chuckle broken through, "Well as well as that went, it's now your turn to spin the bottle."

Rei opened his mouth to speak but Ian cut him off, "And yes, you do have to kiss who ever the bottle lands on."

Rei's mouth snap shut and he glared at Ian before turning his glare to the bottle. Finally deciding that glaring at it wouldn't help the situation, he grab the bottle and took it for a spin. Holding his breath he waited to see who the bottle would point to and when the bottle stop, Rei let out a loud sigh. Looking his next victim in the eyes, Rei grab the bottle of vodka along with the glass shots and pored himself and Tyson a drink. Huffing because he had to take this vile drink in his system for a second time, Rei handed Tyson his drink while he gulp his. He put the glass down as he felt a familiar burning sensation fill his chest and throat.

Tyson who caught on to the jest of the game drank his shot and, while going through the same bodily experiences as Rei did when he first took his drink, threw his hat into the center of the circle along with Rei's gloves.

Feeling a little bit bolder with the drink in his system, Rei reach over and grab Tyson by the shirt. He smash their lips together, there was no tongue just plain lips. There would be the occasional teeth scraping against each other but that was all. After a while Rei pulled back from Tyson and with a steady breath he demands, "Truth, Dare, or Lie?"

Tyson, who was still in a state of shock from getting his lips abused and the alcohol running through his system, didn't reply to his question. Then, what seemed like forever, a low mumble of Truth fell past his lips.

Pushing loose hair behind his ear Rei says, "Out of all the people who are sitting in this room, who would you like to be in a relationship with?"

Tyson's entire face heated up while his eyes scan over the entire room. His blue eyes fell on Max who was sitting next to Rick. Sighing Tyson let his gaze fall back on Rei who was looking at him with an arched eyebrow. He cleared his throat and suck in air, "Out of everyone in this room," he turns to look at Max who was now whispering something to Rick, "I would have to say that I would like to be in a relationship with Max."

Max, who was talking, shut his mouth and began to stare at Tyson as if he grew two heads. A long silence filled the room, which was then broke by Max, "You're gay?"

A small smile creped on Tyson's face and his eyes lightened, "No, I'm not totally gay. I'm bi, or at least I think I am. I mean you're the only guy I'm attracted to but I'm still attracted to girls."

Max was about to speak when Mariah's voice overpowered his, "As much as I would like to hear about this 'wonderful' relationship that is about to brew, I would love to get back to the game."

Glaring at Mariah, Tyson took the bottle and gave it a whirl. The bottle slowed down and its awkward shape head landed on friend and rival Ozuma. Following what Rei did, Tyson pick up the bottle and set the two shot glasses in front of him. He poured his and Ozuma's drink before passing it to him. Both teens drowned it in one gulp then slam their glasses down on the soft plushy carpet that covered Kai's floor. Tyson took off his second glove and Ozuma took off his first. Tyson sat back and look at Ozuma, "Truth, Dare, or Lie?"

"Truth." Was Ozuma's immediate answer to the question.

"Alright, why did you choose the name Mr. X when you first met me?" Tyson pondered while leaning back on his elbows waiting for an answer.

Ozuma closed his eyes as if recalling, then his eyes open and he looked at Tyson, "To be honest, I don't know. You don't meet many people with the name X and I wanted you to remember me." He shrugged his shoulders and look back up at the ceiling.

Chuckling Tyson comments, "You made a big enough impression by kicking my ass."

A grin formed on Ozuma's face as he reach for the bottle of vodka, "Hmm I guess so." With that he spun the bottle, after a couple of spins it began to slow then it finally stop on the enigma orange head name Brooklyn.

Ozuma look at the bottle, then to Brooklyn who was glaring at the bottle with venom. Ozuma purse his lips in order to keep from laughing, "Do you drink Brooklyn?"

Brooklyn's head snap up and his glare turn towards Ozuma, "No I don't. I refuse to pollute my body with this," he pointed to the bottle and spat, "foul liquid."

Ozuma's eyes went to Tala who was, from the looks of it, trying his hardest not to burst out laughing, "What do we do about this?"

"I say he should drink!" Shouted Crusher from the other side of the massive circle.

"Well no one was asking you." Brooklyn calmly stated, his head turn towards Tala and he cocked it, "Is there not another way?"

Tala shrugs his shoulders and looks at Bryan, Spencer, and Ian with questioning eyes. Spencer spoke for the first time since the game began, "I think that he should just choose dare, he doesn't get a choice if he skips the drinking part."

With nods and sounds of agreement from everyone, Brooklyn sighed and took off his glove. He throws it in the middle of the circle and there it lay dormant along with everyone else's gloves and Ozuma's other glove.

Ozuma began to fill up his glass and he downed a shot. Ozuma drop his glass on the carpet and look at Brooklyn, "Listen closely because this is one hell of a dare."

There was a quite groan that escaped from Brooklyn's mouth before Ozuma continued, "I dare you to go into the city, the most populated area, and take off your clothes." Brooklyn begin his protest but Ozuma just raised up a hand, "Then once you get your clothes off I want you to go up to every person within a five mile radius of you and ask them if they would like to have sex you with."

By the time Ozuma was done talking Brooklyn's mouth was wide open. Ozuma took pleasure from this because this was the first and only reaction that he has ever seen Brooklyn make. Clearing his throat his comments, "I also believe that you should take at least two people with you, you know someone to drive and someone to work the camcorder that you will be taking with you."

At hearing the word camcorder Brooklyn's eye's pop out of his head, not believing what he was hearing he turns to his left to face Hiro who was grinning, "I think that I should be one of the ones to go with you Brooklyn, after all I am your 'mentor'."

Brooklyn's face was no longer that of surprise but that of hate, before a syllable could exit his mouth Kai spoke up, "I think I should go as well. I will be providing the camcorder and the car that we are going to be driving in."

Kai push himself off the mantle that he was resting on and walk over to Tala. Passing by Rei at the same time he brushes his leg against him as he walk by, "You know how to hook up the other camcorder to my T.V right?"

With a nod of his head, Kai tore his attention from Tala and focus on Brooklyn and Hiro, who was obviously in a heated debate, "Alright you two, you can finish your argument in the car."

Brooklyn push past Hiro and headed towards the front door. A sly look cross Hiro's face as he raised the camcorder and said, "Let's go."

Hiro and Kai left the multiply teams behind and jumped into the car that Brooklyn was waiting for them in and begin to drive off towards the city. Once arriving in the city, Kai pulled up into one of the city's biggest parks and shut off the engine to the car. He look into the mirror at Brooklyn who was sulking at the idea of his dare. Kai tap Hiro on his thigh and jerked his head backwards, signaling him to talk to Brooklyn.

Sighing, Hiro unbuckled his seatbelt and turn around in his seat to face Brooklyn, "Brook you need to get ready to do the dare now."

At the sound of his lovers voice, Brooklyn's head snap up and glared at him, "I swear to everything that is good to me, I will put you and your damn friends in the deepest coldest pits of hell and I hope you freeze your ass off there."

Hiro was about to speak but Kai interrupted him, "Look I don't care what you do, just get the hell out of my car and get this damn dare done with so I can go back home."

Sending his icy glare in Kai's direction, Brooklyn begins to get undress. Once fully nude he got out of the car and slams the door shut. He walks towards the park and went towards the nearest person thus beginning his dare.

Kai pulls the camcorder out of the bag that he put it in and set it on the headboard of the car. Turning it on, he positioned it so it lined up with Brooklyn. Pressing the record button, Kai sat back in his seat and stretched his arms towards the steering wheel, popping his bones in his arms. Doing this causes his shirt to slide up on the arms, reviling his healing cuts.

Hiro, who has been watching him silently the entire time, saw the cuts and he 'hmm-ed' to himself, "Kai, mind if I ask you something?"

Kai turns his head and raises an eyebrow at him and grunted, "Yeah, what is it?"

For a long time Hiro didn't ask anything, he simply sat in his seat looking at his lover ask complete strangers to lay with him. After what, to Kai, seem like forever, Hiro open his mouth and spoke, "What are those cuts on your arm?"


	6. A Surprise

A Surprise

There was a long eerie silence that filled the car. Nothing was said as Kai and Hiro watch Brooklyn get chase by an old lady who was wildly swinging her purse about trying to hit him. Hiro breathe through his nose and look up at the ceiling of the car, "I'll ask once again, what are those cuts on your arm?"

Once again there was no answer but Hiro heard Kai sigh and place his hands on the steering wheel. After a while he heard Kai's voice, "I had a personal problem that I couldn't get through. I...figured that cutting myself would be the best way to help me get through it because it felt good. Then I found out that I didn't have to cut myself in order to feel good."

Still looking at the ceiling Hiro questioned, "I assume that Rei helped you with this situation of yours?"

There was silence that filled the car in answer to Hiro's question. Both men who sat in the car turn their attention to Brooklyn who was now approaching a man who was leaning against the wall with his head bowed and a bottle covered in a brown paper bag in one hand. Kai grunted his response and continued to watch Brooklyn, who has draped his arm around the man leaning against the building.

With a husky voice Brooklyn leans unto the man and whispers into his ear, "Hey there sexy, how about you and me have some fun?" Eyeing the bottle in the man hand, Brooklyn adds, "More fun than you can have drinking that drink of yours."

With a hiccup the man turn his head towards Brooklyn and give a half smile, "Ju would wrely have fun wit meh?"

Trying not to visibly cringe at the smell of the man, Brooklyn held his breath before answering him, "Yea baby, I'd like to have some fun with you."

Turning around the fully face Brooklyn the drunkard dug in his pockets and pulled out a wad of cash, "I only haz American moniez." His words slurred and jumbled together, he managed to make out, "Howz about 500 American dollars? Dat enough ta buy ya?"

Brooklyn shrug his shoulders and held out his hand, "Yeah, that will do." Taking his eyes off the man, Brooklyn look back to the car where Kai and Hiro were in. Only when he felt something cold on his wrist did he look back at the man then down to his wrist then back to the man in shock, "What the hell?"

No longer having the hiccups or a slurred speech pattern, the man looked Brooklyn in the eyes and pulled out his badge, "You'll be coming with me down to the police station. You are being arrested for indecent exposure in public and prostitution." The officer cuffed both of Brooklyn's wrist and escorted him to his car. Walking past the jet black car, Brooklyn saw Kai and Hiro staring with open mouths before quickly trying to unbuckle their seat belts and get out the car. Brooklyn's vision was cut off when the officer open the back passenger door and pushed him unto the seat, slamming the door shut. He watched as Kai and Hiro ran to the officer trying to get his attention before he got in the car.

Hiro who caught up to the officer first spoke to him in a rushed voice, "He's with us. The guy in your backseat, he is with us."

The officer eyed the out of breath man then the shorter man walking up behind him, "He's with you, you say? Do tell why your friend was out in the cold, nude. Also explain why your friend is, from what I got from the situation, a prostitute?" Just as Hiro was about to open his mouth the police man held up his hand to stop any words, "You know, I don't want to hear it. You can come to the police station in the morning to retrieve your friend, if and when his bail sets."

"We can't bail him out tonight?" Kai asked eyeing the officer.

"That's what I just said right? Now go home." The police officer watched Kai and Hiro until they started to walk back to their car. Seemingly satisfied the officer got in his car and took off towards the police station.

Food was the one thing on everyone's mind. Not only have they not eaten since early that morning, but Tyson was demanding to know where the food was and why was there not any in the house, like…at all. Still on his rampage in the kitchen, Tyson look at Rei who was in conversation with Mystel, "You know I thought that Kai would have had some food here or ordered something for us to eat…" he trailed off as he open one of the storage closets in the kitchen, "or something."

Hilary shook her brown hair and made her way over to Tyson, "I'm sure with a place this grand there are personal chefs to cook us our meals. We will just have to wait until the appropriate times to eat, that's all."

Tyson stop his search and look at Hilary as if she grew an extra head, "But Hil, what if we get hungry in the middle of the night! Or, or, or we want to have a little snack to hold us over until the next meal. What if we just CAN'T wait until the next time to eat! What then Hil? What then!"

Smacking Tyson on the back of the head on the way out the kitchen Hilary ignored his rant as she heard a chime ring throughout the house. Making her way over to the seating room she saw Spencer approach the door at the same time Kai's butler did. Spencer shoo'ed the butler away and look through the peep hole, "Who is it?"

The muffled voice on the other side of the door expressed that he was Jin. With a raised eyebrow Spencer turn to the group of people at his back, "Any of you know a Jin?"

Mariah, who was standing behind Eddy in the back, push her way past everyone past Spencer and to the door, opening it. The members of the White Tigers look at each then to the back of the room at Rei who was leaning against one of the sofa chairs. Lee made his way over to Rei, his former team mate and best friend, and stood next to him watching Mariah escort Jin into Kai's home, "Are you ok with him being here?"

Eyes narrowing at the scene, Rei kept his voice low, "I don't feel comfortable with him being here." Kevin and Gary came to Rei and Lee side and look at Rei silently being there for him. "I will be alright." Rei assured them, he look once again towards the front of the house where Jin and Mariah was, "Kai should be getting home soon. Since Mariah has invited him under our account he is our responsibility. We will make sure nothing goes wrong." All of the tiger featured men nodded and Rei took his leave of the group.

Rei makes his way toward the newcomer who had made himself comfortable in the loveseat with Mariah sitting on his left. Giving a short bow of his head he greeted the man, "Jin."

Smiling a smile that made even the straightest of men fluster he returned the greeting, "Rei. How are you my kitten?"

Mariah cleared her throat at the kitten comment but was ignored by both men. Eye twitching at being called such a thing, Rei took a deep breath through his nose to calm himself before answering, "I am well. I did not expect to be seeing you. Why exactly are you here?"

Feigning the look of hurt Jin responded, "Now kitten, you sound as if you might not actually WANT me here."

Before Rei could dish out a response Mariah interrupted their conversation by interlacing her arm with Jin's and pushing her body against his, "Rei, where will Jin be sleeping?"

Annoyed at the interruption but intrigued by the question Jin looks at Rei, "Yes kitten, where exactly will I be sleeping?"

Sharp golden eyes glared at the couple before muttering, "Let me call Kai." then walking off fishing his phone out of his pocket to make a call.

Watching Rei walk off for a moment, Jin turns to Mariah who was busy looking at her pink fingernails. His unexpected move causes her to gasp as he tighten his hold on her arm and took one of her hands into his. He lean in close to her so that he was talking in barely a whisper, "Mariah it seems that we need to have a little chat." He squeezes her hand a little harder, causing her to gasp a little louder. This causes Kenny who was typing away on the couch across from them to look up at them, Jin gave him a small grin which made Kenny shrug and go back to typing on his computer. Making sure Kenny's attention was no longer on them Jin looks back down at Mariah who was trying to get away while he was momentarily distracted. He chuckled and bends down, "Now as I was saying. We need to speak. I will only tell you this once. Rei is mines. He has always been mines. It will be best, little girl, if you go find another love interest elsewhere. I will have him. He will be mines." He lean forward and lick the shell of her ear, "No one can resist me, no matter how hard they try." Jin let Mariah go and walk away from the couch going to explore the rest of the house.

With Jin now gone Mariah sat in the loveseat a little bit shaken. A little bit of a self motivation talk and she was damn near determine not to let what he said get the best of her and she was once again back to her normal self. Just as she was about to get up and find Jin to give him a piece of her mind when a tall, slim but well built pale skin red head came over to her and sat down next to her. For a while they both sit there in silence, one not really willing to break the silence. Well one not in a rush to do so and the other trying to figure out why the other has approached her. After a few moments of silence and it being clear that the red headed man wasn't going to start conversation Mariah began to get up when a hand shot out pulling her back down to her seat. Once again pulling Kenny's attention, but seeing it was Tala he just shook his head and resume looking at his computer screen. Grinning at the fuming pink haired girl, Tala twists his body so that he could fully look at her without straining his neck. After a few more moment of once again silence Mariah huffed and turned to glare at him, "You know I'm sick of being man handled and tossed around like a rag doll. What is it that you want Tala?"

Playing with his tiny golden hoop earring in his ear Tala hummed to himself, "So you're the bitch inviting people and causing trouble I see." He chuckled at her face when the word 'bitch' left his lips.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?"

Nodding to himself Tala stood up brushing the wrinkles out of his clothes, "Hmm well now, not only are you stupid and a bitch but you also seem to be a tad bit on the deaf side."

Mariah stood up as well to retort but he help up his hand silencing her, "Understand this girl, this is my home as much as it is Kai's. You bring a stranger into my house, you are held accountable for him. Something goes wrong, anything goes wrong, and it'll be your ass that I'm coming for. If you think Kai is bad," he steps close to her. His forehead touching hers, his nose touches hers, and his lips just ghosting over hers, eyes boring into her causing hers to water and droplets to fall down her face. "I promise you, I'm ten time your worse fucking nightmare."

Rei ran his fingers through his hair as he tried for the second time to get Kai on his phone. He looks back over to where he left Jin and Mariah and notice that Jin was no longer there but instead Tala had now taken his place. Shrugging his shoulders Rei dialed Kai's number again for the third time. Finally after the first few rings Kai's voice comes through the other end of the phone.

His voice sound hurried, _"Rei? What's wrong? Everything ok at the house?" _

Running his hands through his hair once again Rei sighed, _"Yea…No…Yea…I mean…it's about as good as it can get here."_

There was a pause on Kai's end of the phone, _"What do you mean?"_

"_Well there is another guess here. He's a friend of the White Tigers."_

"_Ok. What makes him so bad?"_

A silence from Rei's end caused Kai to question if he was there. Confirming that he was indeed still on the phone Rei continued, _"He's my Ex. We didn't end on the best of terms. He's always up to no good Kai. He just reeks of it. I don't trust him here at all, but it's nothing that I can do about it."_

"_I'll be home as soon as I can. The prank went a little too far and Brooklyn got arrested. Hero and I are going to bail him out as we speak. I need you to hold the house together until I get back. Get help from Tala and Bryan if you need to, but by no means to do I want to come back and my fucking mansion is set ablaze."_

"_Alright Kai, I'll see you when you get here. Much love."_

The line was disconnected and Rei stuff his phone back into his pants pocket. He turn around expecting to see Mariah and Tala still in the loveseat but was surprised to see only Mariah still there looking lost. Deciding it was best not to approach her, Rei went in search for Tala. Once he found him he motion for him to follow him to one of the entertainment rooms. Once there Tala leaned against the wall waiting for Rei to speak. Rei took in a deep breath then look at Tala then let it out, "While Kai is gone I'm going to need your help keeping everything in order."

Tala nodded and pushed himself off the wall, "Of course you are. Bryan and I are better at scaring people than you are." He looked at Rei and chuckled.

They shared a laugh for a moment before Tala turn serious, "Who is Jin?"

Golden eyes turn towards the ceiling suddenly finding it very interesting. After a long pause he answer Tala question, "He's a ex. I'm pretty sure Mariah invited him here to get back at me, she's conniving to do something like that."

Grunting Tala walk over to the door and open it, he was about to step out before he stop and look back at Rei, "Don't worry about her. I've already handled her; she's no longer a threat. Him on the other hand, he is someone that I must talk to. I do believe that's my queue." With that Tala walked out the door shutting it behind him.

Rei stayed behind in the room for a while staring out the window at the view. He could only think to himself how not only would this be one fucked up sleep over, but also one fucked up tournament **IF** they could all survive the sleep over. May Buddha be with them.


End file.
